elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Raven
|hair_legacy = Dark purple or dark red |eyes = Blue |eyes_legacy = Yellow (resembling light brown) |height = 6' |species = Elf |occupation = Teacher |family = Pandora Raven (mother) Blaike Raven (father) Noah (ward) Tedd Verres (godson) Diane (separated daughter) Susan (descendant) |debut = }} Adrian Raven is an elf and a wizard, posing as a human history teacher at Moperville South. He was first seen at the end of the Hidden Genesis story arc as Grace and Ellen's history teacher, and was later revealed to have Nanase and Justin among his students as well. He was described by the school principal as "creepy and weird", and he has shown keen interest in some of his students, such as Grace, Ellen, Nanase, and a boy with long blond hair, later revealed to be Noah, all of which are confirmed to have some kind of magic ability. His nature as an elf and as a wizard was not revealed until late into the Sister II story arc, when he fought Abraham. He is the son of the immortal Pandora Raven. He has a pet 'cat' named Max who is the same species as Jeremy. History Before the comic For centuries, he wanted to protect people and serve his country, but was shamefully forbidden to serve in military. The country in question apparently changed: Germany, France, England, United States ... When he tried to enter United States, Arthur J. Arthur wanted to deport him to Russia based on using falsified information when entering country (specifically, his age). Hidden Genesis In his initial appearance in Hidden Genesis, he was working as the school's history teacher and assigned his students to read on the subject of World War II. When Grace left his class crying, he was initially angered by the disruption until Ellen informed him of Grace's naïveté on the subject. Raven took Ellen and Grace to the principal's office because they both exited his class without permission and he was concerned about Grace, but suggested that she take remedial classes because of her ignorance. He displayed outrage and disbelief when she displayed her aptitude for reading comprehension and short term memorization, although he withdrew his objections after he noticed something, which is currently unknown but believed to be their magical abilities, about both Grace and Ellen. Nanase later informed Ellen that Raven taught her mother, that she thinks he dyes his hair, and he is known to choose favorites among his students; however, being selected as a favorite is not necessarily a good thing. Sister II In Sister II, after Elliot was attacked by the Bloodgrem, Raven showed some recognition of the creature when it was mentioned on the news and he forecasted trouble for the following day, taking his cane with him. He attempted to warn Ellen and Grace, but they misconstrued his meaning. His concern was proved to be well founded, as Abraham appeared at the school to kill Ellen later that same day. He placed barriers within the halls and on the doors, and confronted Abraham. He eventually revealed his nature as an elf and as a wizard and showed his cane to contain a sword. They fought and Raven seemed to defeat Abraham, but was caught by surprise when the downed wizard released an explosive spell, launching him through the window. He was knocked unconscious and his mother, Chaos, arrived to restore his illusory disguise. While he was recovering in the hospital, his mother visited him and berated him for fighting with Abraham, while Raven yelled at his mother for allowing Abraham to attack the school. After Raven insisted he wanted to make a difference, Pandora said she will destroy the world as we know it and replace it with one in which Raven could do as he pleased without restraint. Raven was visibly horrified by this idea. Bringing Silly Back Later, at the end of the Indiana Elliot and the Temple Of Swedish Furniture storyline, he was seen at Noah's home while Noah related to him the events of the arc through his perspective. This indicated that Raven is Noah's guardian and is coaching him in the use of magic and magical happenings in Moperville. He later appears when Noah is searching for a shadowy being, grading papers. Noah mentions the shadow being to him, but he dismisses it. At the end of the Hammerchlorians storyline, Jerry told Susan and Grace that Raven would be able to help them in the case of a magical emergency. It was commented that Raven got a headache at that moment but did not know why (although Dan may have just been joking, as it was in the commentary). Throughout New and Old Flames, Raven told Noah to talk to Justin about the fire guy incident in order to find out what was happening. When Noah was reluctant to talk to Justin, Raven suggested that he talk to Justin himself, but Noah said there was no need to take that risk. After Dex was defeated, Raven tried to figure out why an immortal would do such a thing, and what the big plan was going to be. He eventually concludes that his mother is probably seeking to make good on her promise to change the world for him. 9001% Serious During the Death Sentence storyline, He and Grace attempted to save a large boar from being killed. Raven only accepted Grace's help reluctantly, and became even more reluctant when he realized she was Tedd's girlfriend. He ended up accepting her help only on the condition that she promise to prioritize her own life over both his life and their objective, and carried a rifle in case Grace could not talk the boar down. When the boar attacked Grace, he fired it, killing the boar. He eventually revealed to Grace that he taught both Edward Verres and Noriko Verres and feels guilt over Noriko's decision to pursue career and abandoning her family; his reluctance to involve Tedd's girlfriend in specific was because of this guilt and a lack of desire to risk further adversely effecting Tedd. Summer We get another glimpse at Raven and Noriko's history on end of Hair. Abilities *Raven is a powerful half-immortal, with some apparent magical abilities and skillful swordsmanship. Unknown *Disguise: Raven uses transformation to hide his true youthful nature behind the appearance of an old man. He needs more power for that than for illusions. When knocked unconscious, he reverts to his true form. *Raven has the ability to sense magical potency in at least two ways. First, the "ooh-ee-ooh thing", second, when in elf form, his ears can taste power. *It is unknown whether these Raven's abilities to disguise himself with transformations and sense magical potency are due to him being an elf or being a wizard, since he is the only confirmed elf in canon. Spells *Murder Shroud: A cloud of darkness envelops Raven, allowing him to move undetected and releasing a barrage of exploding crows. *Illusions: Raven can alter appearance of both himself and others with illusion. Affected people still see them as themselves, but they see how others will see them in mirrors. Another disadvantage is that shifting can disrupt the illusions. Trivia *Raven's Murder shroud is named after the fact that a flock of crows is also known as a "Murder". *He has seen or read the Lord of the Rings, even joking about using Mount Doom to destroy the Dewitchery Diamond. When Abraham did not get the joke, he was outraged by that fact until Abraham told him he had lain dormant in stone all that time. *As a half-immortal, Raven believed that he could not have children. This was later revealed to be incorrect - a lie previous incarnation of Pandora told current one - with Adrian being named as the father of Diane and an ancestor of Susan. *He has an interest in special effects in movies. One of his favorite films is Jurassic Park, and when it was first released, he liked Star Wars Episode One. He got the DVD for the special features. Gallery Raven (elf).png Raven (human).jpg Raven (elf).jpg Adrian_Raven.png References Category:Supporting characters Category:Wizards Category:Awakened People Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Summoning